


Rooftop Reveal

by zendrella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, hey look another rooftop/balcony fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendrella/pseuds/zendrella
Summary: Ladybug accidentally let slip that Alya is her best friend in her civilian life, and is certain that Chat Noir is going to figure out who she is.





	Rooftop Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Another practice writing! I recently finished the second season + watched the first three episodes of season 3. This series is honestly getting better and better with every episode. Since episode 13 in season 2 my heart has been in my throat every. single. episode.  
> So yeah, enjoy my second attempt at a Miraculous Ladybug drabble! Hope you like it <3

“Spots off.”

Marinette slumps against the wall and slides down to the floor of her balcony as she feels Tikki’s transformation slip away. The kwami lands on her shoulder and immediately nuzzles close to her. Marinette remains still, her head in her hands.

After nearly a minute, Tikki speaks up. “Marinette, it wasn’t that bad.”

Marinette only groans and shrinks further into herself.

“I’m serious!” Tikki leaves her friend’s shoulder and floats in front of her face, gently pulling at her hands. “Chat Noir took it really well!”

Marinette lets out a choked sound that might have made sense if she had removed her hands.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to repeat that,” Tikki deadpans. “I’m a ladybug kwami, I don’t have Plagg’s enhanced hearing.”

“I’m such an idiot!” Marinette all but yells through her hands. She finally removes them and looks up at Tikki with panic in her eyes. “I can’t believe I accidentally told him that!”

Tikki sighs. “Marinette, you just told him that you know Alya in your civilian life. It’s not a big deal!”

Marinette whines and covers her face again. “Tikki, I let slip that she’s my best friend! If he knows anything about Alya, he knows that I – that Marinette – is  _ her _ best friend! He’s gonna figure it out!”

The little kwami is about to say something else when she suddenly stops. When Marinette looks at her again, Tikki is looking up at the roof with wide eyes. She looks down at Marinette again with a sheepish smile. “If he hadn’t five minutes ago, he definitely has now.”

“What?” Marinette furrows her eyebrows. “What do you –”

“Marinette?” an all too familiar voice calls from above her. Marinette herself nearly screams as she jumps up and turns around, suddenly looking into the startling green eyes of Chat Noir.

“Chat Noir!” She takes a few steps back, bumping into the balcony railing and halting to a stop. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

The superhero jumps down from the roof and lands in front of her. His eyes are blown as wide as Tikki’s had just been and he looks like he just won the lottery.

Tikki! Marinette’s hand instinctively flies to her purse, but she doesn’t feel the shape of her kwami inside it. A small blur of red appears in the corner of her eye and she turns her head to look at Tikki.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” Tikki says quietly. “He saw me.”

Marinette bites her lip as she turns to look back at Chat Noir. “Um… Hi, kitty.”

“Ladybug…” Chat Noir breathes out. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yeah.” Marinette lowers her head a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to find out. I – I don’t know why I told you that I knew Alya earlier. It was a foolish mistake.”

Chat Noir takes another step toward her. “Marinette…” His shocked expression slowly melts away and is replaced with a huge grin. “It’s you.”

Marinette huffs. “Yes, it’s me, kitty. We’ve established that already.”

“No, I mean – it’s  _ you! _ ” Chat Noir finally closes the space between them and grabs her hands. “This is – wow, this is incredible. You’re incredible.”

Marinette can’t help the blush spreading across her face at his words. She gently tries to tug her hands back, but Chat Noir doesn’t let go. “Chat…”

“Claws in.”

A gasp escapes Marinette’s lips as Chat Noir’s transformation shifts away and his cat eyes are replaced with another pair of green eyes she knows so well. “Adrien?”

Chat Noir –  _ Adrien _ – carefully raises a hand up to Marinette’s face and swipes away a stray piece of hair. “Hey, purrincess.”

Marinette groans before she can stop herself. “Do I have to put up with your cat puns all the time now?”

Adrien smirks. “Pawsitive.” Then his smile softens and he, a little hesitant, stammers out, “um, can I kiss you?”

It’s the words Marinette’s been dreaming of hearing ever since Adrien handed her that umbrella. She had imagined them a thousand times, but never had she thought that this is how they would be uttered, having found out that Adrien is her kitty, her partner, and that he doesn’t seem to mind at all that his Ladybug is the awkward klutz in his class who is in love with him.

She barely registers herself whispering a soft “yes” before Adrien’s lips are on hers.


End file.
